Une rencontre au clair de lune
by Mono-Lune
Summary: Petit One-Shot sur un couple nommé : TakuMasaRan


**C'est une histoire que j'avais crée il y a longtemps, mais j'ai essayé de garder la même forme par rapport à l'origine. Alors il doit y avoir un peu d'OOC. C'est un univers où les personnages sont des adultes aussi.**

* * *

Durant une nuit de pleine lune, Ranmaru Kirino se promenait tard le soir après avoir fait les courses.

Lorsqu'il croisa un jeune garçon familier avec des cheveux bleus il se rapprocha de lui et s'aperçut que c'était Kariya Misaki. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, enfin, depuis le collège.

Masaki dormait assis au sol. Confus, Ranmaru le réveilla puis le questionna.

"-Salut, que fais-tu ici Kariya ?"

"-Je fais une sieste et là tu viens de me faire du brouillard."

"-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu as un endroit où vivre, pas vrai ?"

"-..."

"-Je suppose que non, il soupira, tu viendras vivre avec nous."

"-J'ai pas mon mot à dire ?"

"-Nan."

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par **nous** ?" se demanda Misaki tout en suivant Kirino.

**XXX**

Une fois arrivée, Kirino sonna à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur une personne aux cheveux gris.

"-Ces cheveux bouclés... Si je me souviens bien c'est Shindou. Ils traînent toujours ensemble." Songea Masaki.

"-T'es en retard Ranmaru. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"-J'ai rencontré Masaki."

"-Eh ! Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom !"

"-On dirait qu'il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi petit."

"-Je suis toujours là !"

"-On ferait mieux de rentrer, il fait froid."

"-Personne ne m'écoute."

Kirino traîna son cadet dans sa maison.

Tout les trois dînèrent, Masaki mangeait beaucoup à l'étonnement de ses aînés. Ceux-ci apprirent qu'il était mécanicien, et face à leurs questions tenaces qu'il n'avait pas de maison. Il fut décidé sans son consentement que Kariya vivrai avec eux.

"-Sinon et vous ?"

"-De quoi ?"

"-Enfin on m'écoute." Maugréa Kariya. "Comme travail."

"-J'ai quitté le football pour être historien." Dit le rose.

"-Vraiment ?"

"-Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça très intéressent depuis ces voyages dans le temps."

"-..."

"-..."

"-C'est quoi ce silence !" S'étonna Ranmaru.

"-Et toi Shindou ?"

"-Secrétaire médicale."

"-Comment t'as fais."

"-C'est pas si surprenant."

Dans sa tête, Misaki se souvient subitement de la plupart des super techniques de l'argenté et en resta profondément troublé.

"-Alors, il dormira dans notre lit." Dit l'argenté après un moment de silence.

"-Ouais."

"-Je ne voudrais pas causer une tension sexuelle entre vous." se moqua-t-il.

"-Tais-toi sinon on t-"

"-Vous allez me jeter dehors, c'est pas si grave j'ai déj-"

"-Il allait dire, coupa Shindou, hum hum, _on t'enfermera ici_."

"-Et c'était quoi cette imitation Takuto !"

"-Je pense que je vais partir en fin de compte"

"-Prendre un bain au moins."

"-...merci."

Après s'est douché, Kariya mit le pyjama fourni composé d'un gilet vert clair à capuche avec un short jaune pâle.

"-Je vais rester ici juste pour dormir, informa-t-il à moitié fatigué, juste pour aujourd'hui."

Ses aînés rougirent violemment en le voyant. Son gilet un peu trop gros était ouvert et dévoilait son torse tant que la capuche sur sa tête comportait des oreilles de chat qui lui donnait un air mignon.

Pendant la nuit, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se retrouva serrez dans les bras de ses hébergeurs.

* * *

Le matin, Masaki découvrit ses lunettes de mécanicien sur la table de chevet. Dès qu'il les mit, il les retira aussitôt.

"-Ils ont dû se casser à ce moment-là." pensa-t-il.

Tournant son regard vers la fenêtre il vit qu'il faisait déjà jour.

"-Oh non ! Je dois aller travailler.." Ce fut alors que son regard rencontra le calendrier. "Mais oui, aujourd'hui c'est férié. Je ferai mieux de vite partir pour l'instant."

Au moment où il sortit de la chambre, il vit ses ex-coéquipiers de foot avec un visage grave. Soudain ils crièrent ensemble :

"-Vis avec nous Masaki/Kariya !"

"-Pourquoi ?" Puis il soupira. "C'est parce que vous avez pitié de moi."

"-Masaki, c'est parce que je t'aime, tu te rappelles dans les dortoirs quand je te soignais des blessures reçu du foot et de l'entraînement."

"-Et moi, quand je te donnais mon petit-déjeuné parce que tu oubliais toujours le tien.

"-Tout ça, c'était par pitié !"

"-En faite, c'est un témoignage de notre amour envers toi."

"-Q-quoi ?"

"-Veux-tu être notre Kariya ?"

"-J-je... qu-que..."

Masaki ne pouvait plus rien dire. Ses rougissements et la réalisation de leurs sentiments à son égard n'ont fait que l'embarrasser davantage.

Il se souvient du jour où il les avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il avait sentit comme des papillons dans le ventre.

Mais il résistait à les faire ressortir à cause de sa vue sur le monde : _On ne peut pas compter sur les autres de toute façon à la fin je serai seul._

Cette vue qu'il a encore faiblement en lui or elle vient désormais de se briser en milles morceaux.

"-Je-je ne p-peux pas d-décider m-maintenant.

"-Alors nous allons te faire...

"-...Tomber amoureux de nous."

"-Je vais peut-être briser votre espoir. Et arrêter cette blague ! pleura-t-il sous l'émotion.

Ranmaru et Takuto le prirent dans leur bras et énoncèrent ensemble :

"-C'est une promesse."

Juste avant de le taquiner à nouveau.

Mais Kariya Masaki n'osera au grand jamais avouer qu'ils lui avaient déjà volé son cœur."

FIN

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin peut-être que il y a...**


End file.
